With the proliferation of wireless networks, many organizations (e.g., enterprises, universities, hospitals, etc.) have installed or are planning to install wireless networks in additional or, in alternative, to wired networks. Such wireless networks are believed to increase efficiency and productivity. However, one of disadvantages of wireless networks is security of such networks. Unlike wired networks, which are usually enclosed in secure and protected premises of the organization, elements of wireless networks (e.g., wireless access points [“AP”]) may be scattered throughout the organization's premises.
One major threat to wireless network security is a rogue AP. A rogue AP is an unauthorized AP that allows a third party to access the organization's network without a permission of the organization. For instance, a rogue AP may be installed with malicious intentions (e.g., to obtain access to the organization's data stored on the network). Another example of utilization of a rogue AP is a less threatening scenario: a member of the organization (e.g., an employee) may connect a rogue AP to the organization's network without a proper authorization. In other words, the employee may be authorized to use the organization's network, but the use of that particular AP may be unauthorized. This situation may occur, for example, if the employee decided to use his personal AP for more convenient access to the organization's network. If the AP is not properly configured to provide a secure access to authorized users, then unauthorized users using compatible hardware may also gain access to the network. This may be of particular concern when the AP covers a physical area outside of the organization's premises. Then, unauthorized users may access the network without physically entering the organization's premises.
To address the threat of a rogue AP, the network administrator monitors the traffic on the network. Once a rogue AP is detected, however, the problem is to locate this rogue AP so that it can be removed. Finding the rogue AP may be a difficult task as the AP may be hidden anywhere in the organization's premises. For example, the rogue AP may be hidden under ceilings or behind walls. There is, therefore, a need for a system and method that determines a particular location of a rogue AP with great accuracy (e.g., within two feet) within the organization's premises.